The Wonderful World of Songs PF Style
by IzzieGS
Summary: just something i thought of while watching some lyric videos about Phineas and Ferb songs. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The Wonderful World Of Songs P+F Style

**Hey guys just some one-shots about my favorite Phineas and Ferb songs. Guess this first one.**

I was nervous. The boy was coming home today. I didn't know how to react to younger kids. My new baby brother Phineas was coming to see the house today. I knew he would be fun to hang out with when he got older. I was surprised when he _walked_ in. he was so young, how could he walk? Later my dad left and everyone was sad. I tried to make Phineas happier, but I didn't do such a good job. We felt that there was no one that could make us feel better, until they came along.

I knew my mom had gotten a new boyfriend, but it was still a shock when they announced they were getting married. It turns out the man had son around the same age as Phineas. They came to our house later that evening and I was confused and delighted when I saw the boy. He had green hair and was holding an English flag. His name was Ferb. Now I had two little brothers to take care of, but I was ready for the job.

One day I came home and when I got in my room, I saw that some of my dolls were broken. I was upset and mad. Phineas and Ferb walked in my room and said they were sorry and they would make up for it, but first I had to get out of my room. I went into the living room and watched Ducky Mo-Mo. When the boys called me back up, I saw a mini limo drive up to my doll house and the dolls in it waving to me. I knew then that these were my little the brothers, the best ones, no matter what.

**Guess what song I used. I'll say next chapter. Just say your answer in a review. Bye! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Everyone that guessed the song got it right. YAY YOU!**

**P.S. Who else is writing fan fiction during the Super Bowl and only watching the commercials?**

**Seriously. LOL**

Phineas woke up in a grey world. He hasn't seen the sun since that guy took him to this camp. The boss is mean to him. When they went to color pictures, the boss won't let him color outside of the lines. Phineas felt like there were chains on him they dragged him down. He could almost hear the chains clanking. He kept telling himself they were not telling the truth when they said imagination is morally wrong.

Phineas had nothing to show. If he tried to build anything, the boss stopped him. He tried to be creative but no one will listen. The boss was trying to crush his spirit. The people won't let Phineas fly. The people won't tell Phineas why they do what they do. All they do is tell him imagination is morally wrong, but he doesn't believe them.

They wouldn't let Ferb bang the gong or let them dance. They had finally won Phineas gave up. He no longer was creative. He had no spirit. He would not build ever again.

'_Cause they say imagination is morally wrong_

**OMG! WHO ELSE SAW THE NAKED M&M COMMERCIAL? IT WAS HILARIOUS! ROTFL!**

**SO WAS THE DORITOS COMMERCIAL. EVIL DOG!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Wow. It feels like it's been forever since I updated this story. It's not my main priority. School, friends, family, and The Bracelet are. And church. But I'm here now! Yay! Remember, don't forget to guess!**

Phineas and I are always by each other's side.We always take care of things. We always were the jokers. We would pull pranks on people all the time. Now we build every day. Now we're kings. I'm glad our parents found each other. I was afraid about the shuffle of things, but now I'm thankful for it every day.

We're brothers, it's true. We may have different fathers and mothers, but no one can dis us or slam us down. We're closer than a lot of blood-related brothers I know. We always look at one another. We were _totally _cooler than kings.

We always have each other's back. I have his and I know that he has mine. If we stick together, then I know everything will turn out fine. Yeah, we are close. Closer than most. I know that we can always rely on one another. I know I was scared about meeting them but I'm glad I did. This proves one thing.

_You never know just what a shuffle brings._

**I know, it's probably really easy to guess. This is so short because, well, the song is short. So, yeah. Well…**

**Carpe Diem.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Okay. I am back with the fourth chapter. Sorry for such a long wait. I was busy with other stories… Not only mine.**

**Anywho… I still need truths and dares! I'm starting to think about just abandoning that story for months and see if when I come back I have one review.**

**Sorry don't mean to sound rude or anything. It just makes me sad. :'(**

**Time to respond to comments on **_**this **_**story.**

**Unknown Guy: OMG! YOU ARE AMAZING! THANKS FOR THE REVIEW! When I'm sad, I look at that review and feel better knowing that there are people out there like you.**

**Catfeeesh: Right song, right song. No I was not going for Phineas and Ferb get Busted. I'm gonna take Unknown Guy's suggestion and use more popular songs.**

**No one got it! It is probably the least popular Phineas and Ferb song. It was Takin' Care of Things.**

**I like making unpopular things popular. Please enjoy this chapter!**

They. Were. Going. Down! They need to know that they couldn't just build dangerous things every day and get away with it.

They were going down when I got our mom to see that huge… monstrosity. They wouldn't get away again. They were going down.

I needed to spread the news. The news that their operation was exposed. They were toast once I got mom home.

They thought they were living large. But it was the condition when Mom and Dad weren't home and I was in charge (conditionally).

Their dreams were done and mine would be completed. Their "fun" would be ended.

They would gather up their tools. I would have finally won!

They. Were. Going. Down.

**I know. These are short. But Phineas and Ferb songs are short. The next one will probably be about one of the long songs. So longer chapter. Don't forget to guess.**

**Please review on my truth or dare story! Please!**

**Digital cupcakes for everyone that does review on that story! Night!**

_**Carpe Diem.**_

_**IzzieGS**_


End file.
